Unwell
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Spoilers for 5x02 "Haunted" Hotch contemplates his teammates behavior towards him after his irrational and unsafe behavior during the Call case. Emily is there to help him.


Hey there!

So this is based on 5x02 "Haunted" and the conversation between Emily and Hotch is the actual one at the end of the episode! (yay!)

It took me forever to find that part of the episode but I did!

I love the H/P moments in that episode!

Please enjoy & review. I do not own Criminal Minds or "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know they've all been talking bout me

I can hear them whisper

And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me

Out of all the hours thinking somehow I've lost my mind

Well I'm not crazy

I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay a while and maybe then you'll see

a different side of me"

"Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty

----------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't hard to notice the stares he had been receiving since the end of the case. JJ and Reid were glancing at Hotch every so often and they hadn't even been at the scene. It wasn't hard to notice Morgan's tight lips and scorching eyes of uncertainty constantly darting between Hotch and Rossi. Rossi didn't have to try very hard to stop himself from watching Hotch: he trusted him. Emily was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to risk looking at Hotch for fear he'd read the raw emotions in her eyes. She and Rossi were the only ones not hovering around him. Emily felt like she had done enough of that since he got out of the hospital. Though, now she'd probably unconsciously do it more just because of his irrational behavior during the case.

'What was he thinking?' Emily thought resisting the urge to look over at him. 'He could've died!' she panicked. Emily had one hell of a headache thanks to Hotch and she wasn't the only one. She looked over at Morgan who meet her eyes. She tried to offer some comfort but she knew she wasn't confident enough for that at the moment. Morgan knew he and Emily were on the same page, but was frustrated at her lack of expression. Then again Emily was great at hiding her feelings when she needed to. She slightly inclined her head in a gesture of understanding and Morgan returned it: subtly was something both of them could be very good with. Hotch noticed their interaction and felt his frown deepen.

The flight was quick and soon everyone was back in the office gathering their stuff and getting ready to go home. Hotch had almost forgotten that Emily had been his ride to the office. Almost. As he waited for her he watched his team. Reid, on his crutches, was talking quietly to Morgan who was talking rapidly. It didn't take a genius to know what they were talking about. JJ was shuffling through some files while trying to disguise that fact she was listening to Morgan and Reid. Rossi had gone up to his office, not before having a brief word with Emily though. They exchanged small smiles and Rossi gently patted her arm in support. Hotch was curious as to why.

He could see Garcia bringing a few files to JJ and she smiled timidly at him, afraid that he would get angry with her again. Hotch felt a pang of guilt fill him as he remembered how harsh he had been with her. It hadn't been her fault she hadn't gotten Call's medical records and he knew it. He made a mental note to send her some flowers and apologize in person when she wasn't so busy. JJ smiled at Garcia and laughed as she said something funny. Morgan turned and smiled. "Hey baby girl…" he said and they all became engaged in a conversation. Hotch wanted to hear more but Emily had walked over to him by then. "You ready?" she asked him. Funny, it seemed like he had just asked her the same question and she in return asked him, "Are you?" He nodded and together the two profilers left the office with their fellow teammate's eyes on their backs.

Hotch wouldn't deny that he and Emily had seemingly gotten closer since Foyet's attack. What it meant, he wasn't sure-or if he wanted it to mean anything. He had more important things to worry about than his changing relationship with Emily Prentiss. Though he did take comfort in her not so obvious hovering. She was being vary careful with him, and that was okay. She wasn't pushing or scolding him even though he knew she probably had some choice words for him. She had said a few while at the scene before she had pointed Tommy over to Call's police car, but he knew she wanted to say more. He could easily see the concern in her brown eyes. If he was correct, that tint was still there.

Hotch did feel bad about making his team worry, but at the time he didn't have time to wait. He went for it and in the end saved the kid. That was all that mattered to Hotch at the time. Looking back he could clearly see his mistake and was surprised that Morgan and Emily hadn't yelled at him. He doubted their fears for their jobs had stoped them. Rossi had seemed calm and collected about the whole ordeal, which unnerved Hotch a little. Last time Hotch had lost it due to Foyet Rossi had given him a stern talking to in an alley a few feet away from a bus full of dead people. Hotch wondered what his old friend was up to.

Emily parked the car and to Hotch's surprise she turned it off and got out. He wasn't going to argue with her so he just follow suit. Emily didn't think he needed a babysitter, but she wasn't going to be one anyway. She just wanted him to know she was there. Rossi had been right. Hotch needed their support, and Emily was going to do her best to make sure he knew he had it. Hotch unlocked his door and they could hear his alarm go off. Emily followed him as he walked over to his alarm.

"You didn't have to walk me up here you know" Hotch said as he disabled the alarm system. Emily shut his door, "I know." She said casually. They stood there until she spoke again. "So do you think Call's gonna be okay?" she asked genuinely curious as to his answer. Hotch thought about it for a second. "I don't know." he replied honestly: his mind partially thinking about himself. "He got his answers: killed the man who haunted him." Emily said watching Hotch carefully. She was thinking about Hotch as well. Would he be okay once Foyet was caught and possibly killed? "And what else is there?" Hotch asked. Emily paused before answering. "Years of torture." she replied quietly.

"Think he'll get over that?" Hotch asked not just thinking about Call. He was wondering about himself. Would he ever get over what Foyet put him through? He knew Emily had caught on once he heard her answer. "How could he?" she paused, "But at least he doesn't have to feel like he's alone anymore." Hotch turned to look at Emily. He didn't believe her. "He doesn't have anyone." Hotch replied. Emily wanted to cringe. Is that how Hotch really felt? "He has Tommy. He's not alone." Emily replied trying to convey the real message to him. 'You're not alone.' was what she had really said and Hotch knew that. He still was doubtful though.

Emily wanted to say more, but knew it wasn't the right time. She couldn't fix him all the way. She could help by being there for him and trusting him on cases. She was still fighting the developing feelings for Hotch, but he didn't need those right now. He needed stability and Emily could provide that. "Get some sleep." Emily said turning to open the door. Hotch automatically replied, "You too." She left, shutting the door behind her. She would come pick him up again until he was ready to drive or until she began to feel like she was being to overbearing. She'd continue to care and show her support. She'd also continue her own research on Foyet just in case.

There was something there: something the two of them could feel. Maybe it had always been there. They both knew timing was off by a long shot, but maybe once Foyet had been caught and Jack was back home she wouldn't be on the opposite side of that door when he locked it and they could work things out. Maybe they could be something more.

------------------------------------------------------------  
*sigh* it's done!

I really feel like the writers are seeing what we're seeing-you know the whole H/P thing.

And I really hope there will be more H/P scenes in the next episodes.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Since the writers of Criminal Minds are giving me lots of ammunition I will be writing more & more.

=)


End file.
